


Winter Meetings

by Gleennui



Series: High Heat Snapshots [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Baseball, Baltimore, Cats, Hanukkah, High Heat universe, Latkes, M/M, baseball contracts, fuckurtadvent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5427629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleennui/pseuds/Gleennui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In 2026, Hanukkah, the Winter Meetings, and Finn's free agency all coincide, so Finn has to miss the last four nights of Hanukkah to head to Nashville. But what he brings back for Puck on the afternoon after is better than all eight gifts put together. </p><p>This is for Fuckurt Advent--Day 14</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Meetings

**Midday December 12, 2026**

“I’m sending Jeff a giant fruit basket” 

“He likes those Edible things with the chocolate.” Finn shifts his phone to his left hand and hauls his suitcase off the belt. “Remember that time we walked in on him?”

Finn hears Puck snort. “Oh yeah. I think I’d blocked that out.” 

“There was chocolate on the pen we signed with, even!” Finn nods to the valet and hands him his ticket. Baltimore feels chilly compared to Nashville, even in December, and Finn blows in his hands while he waits. 

“When’s he supposed to call with the final offers?” 

“Sometime tonight, I think,” Finn hedges. The valet pulls up then, so he digs out a 10 and hands it over with a mouthed “Happy Holidays!” 

“But it’s definite you’ve got a deal somewhere. For sure,” Puck says warily. 

“You know everyone who checks Twitter during Winter Meetings knows that already,” Finn teases. Puck’s social media blackout is the only thing that’s letting Finn pull this off. 

“Dingus.” 

“Love you too,” Finn shoots back, pulling out onto 195. “I’ll be home in about 35. I think I can smell the latkes from here.” 

“That’s funny, ‘cause I ate them all already. Sorry.” 

“That’s okay. My other hot Jewish husband made some.” Finn grins and his stomach growls. Puck’s been making Nana’s recipe since they were kids, and it’s the best thing in the entire universe after Puck himself. 

“I hope your other hot Jewish husband’s Nana sent chocolate rugelach, too, because otherwise you’re getting none this year,” Puck says, and Finn can _hear_ him smirking. 

“Oh damn, uh...I think we got a divorce!” 

“Lucky for you,” Puck snorts. “Fuck, I miss you. Next time, we’ll go to the Winter Meetings together.” 

“If there _is_ a next time!” Finn slaps his hand over his mouth. Puck doesn’t know that the Phillies were willing to go two years past the longest reported offer, so, barring some disaster Finn doesn’t want to think about, he’ll be set until he’s 37. He can’t say for sure how he’ll feel then, but that seems like a good time to stop.

“Yeah, that’s true. Whoever you sign with’ll love you enough to re-up in a couple years.” Finn exhales. 

“I’d say maybe they’ll love me as much as you do, but I don’t think either of us want them to love me in the _way_ you do.” 

Puck laughs right into the phone. “Look, I’ll share if it means you get play as long as you want.” There’s a faint but unmistakeable sound of oil sizzling, and Finn accelerates just a little more. 

“I’m going to go before the idea of you and latkes gets me into an accident. Save me the crispiest ones!” 

Finn’s antsy the whole rest of the drive home, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel and fiddling with his music. They’ll probably need to move out of Baltimore full-time, just to cut down Finn’s commute a _little_ , but they’ll be able to live-live together all year long for the first time _ever_. The idea makes him even giddier, and he practically bounces in his seat until he pulls in their driveway. 

Finn can smell the oil as soon as he gets out of the car, and he tiptoes around the patch of black ice on their walkway. Their little one-bedroom rental has been great for both of them; it doesn’t take much upkeep and it’s in a neighborhood with pretty big LGBT and Jewish populations, so no one gawks at the openly queer interfaith ballplayers when they want to just get some groceries. It’s also pretty close to Camden Yards, and they’d decided when they rented it that it would make more sense for one of them to be close to their team than trying to get a place in a _third_ city. 

The Orioles love Puck’s glove and and the way Puck’s power numbers have gone up in a smaller ballpark, so without a crystal ball, their best guess is that Puck could potentially be in Baltimore for a while. Finn had purposely avoided looking at any real estate anywhere between Philly and Baltimore from the time he’d left the meeting with the Phillies, so he has no idea what’s available, but he’s sure that there’s _somewhere_ they can buy a place they can live well into retirement, maybe with three or four bedrooms for new members of their family…

“You gonna make me wait even longer?” 

Finn looks up from where he’s apparently been staring into their living room window. Puck’s standing on the front step in basketball shorts and an old FSU tshirt, his arms folded and and an eyebrow raised. 

“Thinkin’ about it!” Finn grins and strides over, his suitcase clunking behind him. “Mmm, nice dishcloth, Nana.” He kisses Puck and tugs at the towel he’s just noticed that Puck has tucked into his waistband. 

“You want latkes or don’t you?” Puck says in a perfect imitation of Nana, and Finn wrinkles his nose. 

“Not while I’m kissing you!” he says, but kisses Puck again anyway. 

“You brought it up,” Puck sing-songs, tugging Finn and his suitcase into the house mid-kiss. The house smells even better inside than outside, and Finn’s mouth waters. He leaves his suitcase by the front door and lets Puck lead him into the kitchen and pop a still-hot piece of latke into his mouth. 

“Mmm, okay, you’re definitely the only husband I need.” He wraps his arms around Puck’s shoulders and kisses the side of Puck’s head. “Sorry I missed the second half of Hanukkah. Thanks for sending me pictures every night.” 

Puck doesn’t answer at first, just sighs against Finn’s neck. “Shorty tried to help.” At the sound of his name, their cranky orange tabby pads over and rubs himself all over Finn’s legs, making a “mrrrr” noise. Puck chuckles. “See? He wants credit.” 

“Sorry, Shortstuff, I’m petting Puck first,” Finn says, running his hands up and down Puck’s back. “Then latkes and gifts. Then you get love.” Shorty makes a displeased noise but he keeps rubbing up against Finn. 

“Oh shit, one more batch,” Puck says, gently pulling away. “Can you grab the applesauce? I’ll meet you in front of the tv.” 

By the time the latkes are eaten and Finn’s managed to wipe most of his greasy applesauce hands on his napkin and not his jeans, he’s almost forgotten his big gift for Puck. The living room is so cozy and warm, even though the fire is from Netflix and not a real fireplace, and Puck’s curled up under Finn’s arm, their hands linked on Finn’s thigh. When he does remember, though, he remembers so suddenly that he jostles Puck. 

“Oh! Hey, I have to give you your gift _right now_!” He digs into his hip pocket for his phone while Puck sits up, looking at him strangely. “No, it’s awesome, I promise.” 

“Yeah, but shouldn’t I--” Puck moves to get off the couch and Finn tugs him back down, probably harder than he intended. 

“I really really want your gift. I promise. But I gotta give you yours now because I can’t wait anymore.” Finn can feel himself practically vibrating now, the phone in his hand shaking a little with it. Puck raises his eyebrows, looking like he’s trying to figure out if he should be excited or nervous, but he nods anyway. 

“Okay, so,” Finn continues, “Your social media blackout was a good thing. Like, a really really good thing.” Now Puck’s looking _really_ nervous, so Finn hurries to explain. “I mean, it let me keep this a secret.” Finn pulls up the pdf on his phone and enlarges it so Puck can see the team name and number of years on the contract before he hands the phone to Puck, his hand still shaking. He can see exactly when Puck realizes what he’s looking at, because Puck’s eyes get huge and his jaw drops.

“Philly?! Oh shit, Finn, and it’s for-- oh _shit_ , we can live together like….shit!” He lunges at Finn, wrapping his arms around Finn’s neck and sending both of them falling backwards against the arm of the couch. Finn hears his phone fall somewhere, but he he doesn’t care. He feels like they’re kids again, being drafted. “This is it!” Puck hollers in between frantic kisses. “Shit, Finn, shit!” 

“Yep!” Finn manages, scrunching up his nose as one of Puck’s kisses lands just below his nostril. “What we’ve been waiting for.” 

“Yeah! Hell yeah!” Puck sits up, straddling Finn’s hips, and runs his hands slowly up Finn’s chest to stroke at Finn’s collarbone with his thumbs. “We get to be a family for real now, huh?” he asks softly

“Oh yeah,” Finn says, grinning, and Shorty picks that exact moment to jump onto the couch and settle himself right on Finn’s chest so Finn can’t see Puck. “Shortstuff likes the idea, too.” 

“I guess we can bring him to the new place,” Puck says, stroking Shorty behind the ears before nudging him onto the floor and tugging Finn to sit up. He curls himself back under Finn’s arm and presses his face to Finn’s neck. Finn can hear and feel him humming happily, and he squeezes Puck tighter. 

“Happy Hanukkah, Puck,” he murmurs. 

“Mmm.” Puck kisses just above Finn’s collarbone. “Yeah, we’re definitely getting Jeff the biggest chocolate fruit thing he’s ever seen. I think he’s definitely earned it.”


End file.
